A Missa de Merlin
by kathhf
Summary: Adaptação do conto "A Missa do Galo" de Machado de Assis. Mesmo depois de um bom tempo, Severo Snape ainda lembra da conversa que teve com Hermione Granger.


**A história original, "A Missa do Galo", foi escrita pelo saudoso Machado de Assis, eu apenas a adaptei ao universo Harry Potter e fiz algumas modificações.**

**A MISSA DE MERLIN**

Nunca pude entender a conversação que tive com uma senhora, há muitos anos, contava eu dezessete, ela trinta. Era noite de Natal. Havendo ajustado com um vizinho irmos à missa de Merlin, preferi não dormir; combinei que eu iria acordá-lo à meia-noite.

A casa em que eu estava hospedado era a do escrivão Weasley, que fora casado, em primeiras núpcias, com uma de minhas primas. A segunda mulher, Hermione, e a mãe desta acolheram-me bem quando vim de Heartfordshire para Londres, meses antes, a estudar para Poções. Vivia tranqüilo, naquela casa assobradada da RUA DE LONDRES, com os meus livros, poucas relações, alguns passeios. A família era pequena, o escrivão, a mulher, a sogra e dois elfos domésticos. Costumes velhos. Às dez horas da noite toda a gente estava nos quartos; às dez e meia a casa dormia. Nunca tinha ido ao teatro e, mais de uma vez, ouvindo dizer ao Weasley que ia ao teatro, pedi-lhe que me levasse consigo. Nessas ocasiões, a sofra fazia uma careta, e os escravos riam à beça; ele não respondia, vestia-se, saia e só tornava na manha seguinte. Mais tarde é que soube que o teatro era um eufemismo em ação. Weasley trazia amores com uma senhora, separada do marido, e dormia fora de casa uma vez por semana. Hermione padecera, a princípio, com a existência da amante; mas afinal, resignara-se, acostumara-se, e acabou achando que era muito direito.

Boa Hermione! Chamavam-lhe "a santa", e fazia jus ao título, tão facilmente suportava os esquecimentos do marido. Em verdade, era um temperamento moderado, sem extremos, nem grandes lágrimas, nem grandes risos. No capítulo de que trato, dava para maometana; aceitaria um harém, com as aparências salvas. Merlin me perdoe, se a julgo mal. Tudo nela era atenuado e passivo. O próprio rosto era mediano, nem bonito nem feio. Era o que chamamos de pessoa simpática. Não dizia mal de ninguém, perdoava tudo. Não sabia odiar; pode ser até que não soubesse amar.

Naquela noite de Natal foi o escrivão ao teatro. Era pelos anos de 1861 ou 1862. Eu já devia estar em Heartfordshire, em férias; mas fiquei até o Natal para ver "a missa de Merlin na Corte". A família recolheu-se à hora do costume; eu meti-me na sala da frente, vestido e pronto. Dali passaria ao corredor da entrada e sairia sem acordar ninguém.

- Mas, Senhor Snape, que fará você todo esse tempo? – perguntou-me a mãe de Hermione.

- Leio, Senhora Granger.

Tinha comigo um romance, _Os três mosqueteiros._ Sentei-me à mesa que havia no centro da sala, e à luz de um candeeiro, enquanto a casa dormia, trepei ainda mais uma vez ao cavalo magro de D'Artagnan e fui-me às aventuras.

Dentro em pouco estava completamente ébrio de Dumas. Os minutos voavam, ao contrário do que costumam fazer, quando são de espera; ouvi bater onze horas, mas quase sem dar por elas, um acaso. Entretanto, um pequeno rumor que ouvi dentro veio acordar-me da leitura. Eram uns passos no corredor que ia da sala de visitas à de jantar; levantei a cabeça; logo depois vi assomar à porta da sala o vulto de Hermione.

- Ainda não foi? – perguntou ela.

- Não fui, parece que ainda não é meia-noite.

- Que paciência!

Hermione entrou na sala, arrastando as chinelinhas no aposento. Vestia um roupão branco, mal amarrado na cintura. Sendo magra, tinha um ar de visão romântica, não disparatada com o meu livro de aventuras. Fechei o livro, ela foi sentar-se na cadeira que ficava defronte de mim, perto do canapé. Como eu lhe perguntasse se a havia acordado, sem querer, fazendo barulho, respondeu com presteza:

- Não! Acordei por acordar.

Fitei-a um pouco e duvidei da afirmativa. Os olhos não eram de pessoa que acabasse de dormir; pareciam não ter ainda pegado no sono. Essa observação, porém, que valeria alguma coisa em outro espírito, depressa a botei para fora, sem advertir que talvez não dormisse justamente por minha causa, e mentisse para não me afligir ou aborrecer. Já disse que ela era boa, muito boa.

- Mas a hora já há de estar próxima. – disse eu.

- Que paciência a sua de esperar acordado, enquanto o vizinho dorme! E esperar sozinho! Não tem medo de fantasmas como o Barão Sangrento? Eu cuidei que se assustasse quando me viu.

- Quando ouvi os passos estranhei: mas a senhora apareceu logo.

- Que é que estava lendo? Não diga, já sei, é o romance dos Mosqueteiros.

- Justamente: é muito bonito.

- Gosta de romances?

- Gosto.

- Já leu _Orgulho e Preconceito_?

- De uma senhorita que usa um pseudônimo? Tenho lá em Heartfordshire.

- Eu gosto muito de romances, mas leio pouco, por falta de tempo. Que romances é que você tem lido?

Comecei a dizer-lhe os nomes de alguns. Hermione ouvia-me com a cabeça reclinada no espaldar, enfiando os olhos entre as pálpebras meio-cerradas, sem os tirar de mim. De vez em quando passava a língua pelos lábios, para umedecê-los. Quando acabei de falar, não me disse nada; ficamos assim alguns segundos. Em seguida, vi-a endireitar a cabeça, cruzar os dedos e sobre eles pousar o queixo, tendo os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira, tudo sem desviar de mim os grandes olhos âmbar espertos.

"Talvez esteja aborrecida", pensei eu.

E logo alto:

- Senhora Weasley, creio que vão sendo horas, e eu...

- Não, não, ainda é cedo. Vi agora mesmo o relógio, são onze e meia. Tem tempo. Você, perdendo a noite, é capaz de não dormir de dia?

- Já tenho feito isso.

- Eu não, perdendo uma noite, no outro dia estou que não posso e, meia hora que seja, hei de passar pelo sono. Mas também, estou ficando velha.

- Que velha o que, Senhora Weasley?

Tal foi o calor da minha palavra que a fez sorrir. De costume tinha os gestos demorados e as atitudes tranqüilas; agora, porém, ergueu-se rapidamente, passou para o outro lado da sala e deu alguns passos, entre a janela da rua e a porta do gabinete do marido. Assim, como o desalinho honesto que trazia, dava-me uma impressão singular. Magra embora, tinha não sei o que no balanço de andar, como quem lhe custa levar o corpo; essa feição nunca me pareceu tão distinta quanto naquela noite.

Parava algumas vezes, examinando um treco da cortina ou consertando a posição de algum objeto no aparador; afinal, deteve-se, ante mim, com a mesa de permeio. Estreito era o vinculo de suas ideias; tomou ao espanto de me ver esperar acordado; eu repeti-lhe o que ela sabia, isto é, que nunca ouvira missa de Merlin na Corte, e que não queria perdê-la.

- É a mesma missa da roça; todas as missas se parecem.

- Acredito; mas aqui há de haver mais luxo e mais gente também. Olhe, a semana santa na Corte é mais bonita que na roça, dia de São Valentim não digo, nem feriado de Ação de Graças...

Pouco a pouco, tinha-se reclinado; fincava os cotovelos no mármore da mesa e metera o rosto entre as mãos espalmadas. Não estando abotoadas as mangas, caíram naturalmente, e eu vi-lhe metade dos braços, muito claros, e menos magros do que poderiam se supor.

A vista não era nova para mim, posto também não fosse comum; naquele momento, porém, a impressão que tive foi grande. As veias eram tão azuis, que apesar da pouca claridade, podia contá-las do meu lugar. A presença de Hermione espertara-me ainda mais do que o livro. Continuei a dizer o que pensava das festas em Heartfordshire e da cidade, e de outras coisas que me iam vindo a boca. Falava emendando os assuntos, sem saber por que, variando deles ou tornando aos primeiros e rindo para fazê-la sorrir e ver-lhe os dentes que luziam de brancos, todos iguaizinhos. Os olhos dela não eram bem castanhos, mas âmbar; o nariz, seco e longo, um tantinho curvo, davam-lhe ao rosto um ar inteligente. Quando eu alteava um pouco a voz, ela reprimia-me.

- Mais baixo! Mamãe pode acordar.

E não saia daquela posição, que me enchia de gosto, tão perto ficavam nossos rostos. Realmente não era preciso falar alto para ser ouvido: cochichávamos os dois, eu mais que ela, porque falava mais; ela, às vezes, ficava séria, muito séria, com a testa franzida. Afinal, cansou, trocou de atitude e de lugar. Deu volta à mesa e veio sentar-se do meu lado, na namoradeira. Voltei-me e pude ver, a furto, o bico das chinelas; mas foi só o tempo que ela gastou em sentar-se, o roupão era comprido e cobriu-as logo. Recordo-me que eram pretas. Hermione disse em um sussurro:

- Mamãe está longe, mas tem o sono muito leve, se acordasse agora, coitada, tão cedo não pegava no solo.

- Eu também sou assim.

- O quê? – perguntou ela inclinando o corpo, para ouvir melhor.

Fui sentar-me na cadeira que ficava ao lado da namoradeira e repeti-lhe a palavra. Riu-se da coincidência; ela também tinha sono leve; éramos três sonos leves.

- Há ocasiões em que sou como mamãe, acordando, custa-me dormir outra vez, rolo na cama, à toa levanto-me, acendo vela, passeio, torno a deitar e nada.

- Foi o que aconteceu hoje.

- Não, não. – atalhou ela.

Não entendi a negativa; ela pode ser que também não a entendesse. Pegou das pontas do cinto e bateu com elas sobre os joelhos, isto é, o joelho direito porque acabava de cruzar as pernas. Depois referiu uma história de sonhos, e afirmou-me que só tivera um pesadelo, em crianças. Quis saber se eu os tinha. A conversa reatou-se assim lentamente, longamente, sem que eu desse pela hora nem pela missa. Quando eu acabava uma narração ou explicação, ela inventava outra pergunta ou outra matéria e eu pegava novamente a palavra. De quando em quando, reprimia-me:

- Mais baixo, mais baixo...

Havia também umas pausas. Duas outras vezes, pareceu-me que a via dormir; mas os olhos, cerrados por um instante, abriam-se logo sem sono nem fadiga como se ela os houvesse fechado para ver melhor. Uma dessas vezes creio que deu por mim a olhando atentamente, e lembra-me que os tornou a fechar, não sei se apressada ou vagarosamente. Há impressões dessa noite que me aparecem truncadas ou confusas. Atrapalho-me, contradigo-me. Uma das que ainda tenho frescas é que em certa ocasião, ela, que era apenas simpática, ficou linda, ficou lindíssima. Estava de pé, os braços cruzados; eu, em respeito a ela, quis levanta-me; não consentiu, pôs uma das mãos no meu ombro e obrigou-me a estar sentado. Cuidei que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas estremeceu, como se tivesse um arrepio de frio voltou as costas e foi sentar-se na cadeira, onde me achara lendo.

Dali relanceou a vista pelo espelho, que ficava por cima da namoradeira, falou de duas gravuras que pendiam da parede.

- Estes quadros estão ficando velhos. Já pedi a Rony para comprar outros.

Rony era o marido. Os quadros falavam do principal negócio desse homem. Um representava a deusa da fertilidade; não me recordo o assunto do outro, mas eram mulheres. Vulgares, ambos; naquele tempo não me pareciam feios.

- São bonitos. – disse eu

- Bonitos são; mas os feitiços estão cedendo. E depois, francamente, eu preferia duas imagens de Merlin. Estas são mais próprias para sala de rapaz ou de barbeiro.

- De barbeiro? A senhora já foi a uma?

- Não, mas imagino que os fregueses, enquanto esperam, falam de moças e namoros e naturalmente o dono da casa alegra a vista deles com figuras bonitas. Em casa de família é que não acho próprio. É o que penso, mas eu penso muita coisa estranha. Seja o que for, não gosto dos quadros. Eu tenho um Merlin, muito bonito; mas é escultura, não se pode por na parede, nem eu quero. Está no meu oratório.

A ideia do oratório trouxe-me a da missa, lembrou-me que podia ser tarde e quis dizê-lo. Penso que cheguei a abrir a boca, mas logo fechei a ouvir o que ela contava, com doçura, com graça, com tal moleza que trazia preguiça à minha alma e fazia esquecer a missa e a igreja. Falava de suas devoções de menina e moça. Em seguida, referia umas anedotas de baile, uns casos de passeio, reminiscências de sua terra, tudo de mistura, quase sem interrupção. Quando cansou do passado, falou do presente, dos negócios da casa, das canseiras da família, que lhe diziam ser muitas, antes de casar, mas não eram nada. Não me contou, mas eu sabia que casara aos vinte e sete anos.

Já agora não trocava de lugar, como a principio, e quase não saíra da mesma atitude. Não tinha os grande olhos compridos, e entrou a olhar à toa para as paredes.

- Precisamos mudar o papel da sala. – disse daí a pouco, como se falasse sozinha.

Concordei para dizer alguma coisa, para sair da espécie de sono magnético, ou o que quer que era que me tolhia a língua e os sentidos .Queria e não queria acabar a conversa; fazia esforço para arredar os olhos dela, e arredava-os por um sentimento de respeito; mas a ideia de parecer que era aborrecimento, quando não era, levava-me os olhos outra vez para Hermione. A conversa ia morrendo. Na rua, o silêncio era completo.

Chegamos a ficar um tempo – não posso precisar quanto – inteiramente calados. O rumor único era escasso, era um roer de camundongo no gabinete, que me acordou daquela espécie de sonolência; quis falar dele, mas não encontrei modo. Hermione parecia estar devaneando. Subitamente, ouvi uma pancada na janela, do lado de fora, e uma voz bradava "Missa de Merlin! Missa de Merlin!"

- Aí está o companheiro – disse Hermione levantando-se – Tem graça; você é que ficou de ir acordá-lo, ele é que vem acordar você. Vá, que hão de ser horas; adeus.

- Já serão horas? – perguntei.

- Naturalmente.

- Missa de Merlin! – repetiram de fora, batendo.

- Vá, vá, não se faça esperar. A culpa foi minha. Adeus, até amanhã.

E com o mesmo balanço do corpo, Hermione enfiou pelo corredor a dentro, pisando mansinho. Saí à rua e achei o vizinho que esperava. Guiamos dali para a igreja. Durante a missa, a figura de Hermione interpôs-se mais de uma vez, entre mim e o padre; fique isto à conta dos meus dezessete anos. Na manhã seguinte, ao almoço falei da missa de Merlin e da gente que estava na igreja sem excitar a curiosidade de Hermione. Durante o dia, achei-a como sempre, natural, benigna, sem nada que fizesse lembrar a conversa da véspera. Pelo Ano Novo fui para Heartfordshire. Quando voltei a Londres em março, o escrivão tinha morrido de apoplexia. Hermione morava em outro lugar, nem a visitei nem a encontrei.

Ouvi mais tarde que casara com o escrevente juramentado do marido.

**N/A: Bem, isso é tudo. Particularmente eu amo Machado de Assis bem como suas obras e, praticamente, transcrevi o conto "A Missa do Galo". A transcrição do conto ocorreu em um dia que meu notebook não queria conectar a internet e eu fui socorrida por uma pilha de livros. Confesso que transcrevi para guardá-lo em meu computador e ler com os meus personagens preferidos. Não alterei nada muito significativo porque seria uma ofensa mudar qualquer parte da história.**

**Machado de Assis foi um escritor inteligente, audacioso, que pensava em tudo antes de escrever e eu, infelizmente, não tenho tamanho gabarito para alterar muito mais que alguns personagens e adjetivos. Espero que gostem do conto, e não esqueçam, crédito total a esse gênio da literatura brasileira.**


End file.
